Advanced organic/polymeric devices frequently consist of a stack of organic/polymeric thin layers, each one performing a specific function aimed at improving the device performance or achieving the desired device functionality. In some cases, such devices utilize nanoscale features (inorganic and/or organic nanocrystals and/or molecules) at desired sites within the thin film stack. In polymeric devices, these layered structures are usually formed from a polymer solution or dispersion by spin-casting or other coating and printing processes, followed by removal of the coating solvent, and then subsequent deposition of another layer being deposited on the previous layer. When new layers are applied which also include a solvent, frequently, the solvent from the freshly deposited layer can dissolve or partially dissolve the underlying layer(s), or introduce other changes to the properties of the organic layer, e.g., swelling, chemical modification, density change, washing out of desired components, etc. resulting in loss of the desired structure and/or corresponding device functionality. For example, in a device that utilizes precisely positioned or area positioned nanocrystals, when applying subsequent layers, these nanocrystals can be redistributed (after desired deposition) within the organic layer.
Because of the problems associated with layered deposition within these types of devices, it would be desirable to provide methods of depositing layers with minimal negative impact on previously applied layers.